Seasons
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Karena hidup adalah pelajaran dimana kita memberi dan menerima. Kau akan membuka mata, ketika kau menyadari apa arti dari semua yang kau jalani, selama kau bernafas. Kau bisa mengubah masa depan, tapi tidak untuk masa lalu.


Karena hidup adalah pelajaran dimana kita memberi dan menerima. Kau akan membuka mata, ketika kau menyadari apa arti dari semua yang kau jalani, selama kau bernafas. Kau bisa mengubah masa depan, tapi tidak untuk masa lalu. Karena, masa lalu adalah guru paling berjasa untukmu.

Dibalik hitungan 1 tahun, kau akan tersadar betapa banyak kau melewati masa lalu, memandangnya kembali tanpa perduli apa yang didepan. Bukalah kedua matamu lebih lebar, lihatlah dunia yang lebih terang. Buat telingamu lebih peka akan jeritan dunia, dengarlah suara-suara penjunjung masa depan. Lihat ke lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau akan temukan cinta yang membawamu ke alam khayal yang suatu saat menjadi nyata.

* * *

"**Seasons**"

Chapter 1: Winter; The Meeting

(Sasuke's _pov_)

_Neji & Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit, membawa kesadaranku perlahan. Satu demi satu gumpalan putih pucat, menghiasi pandanganku yang masih agak kabur. Salju.

Ku buka kedua mataku lebih lebar, tanpa kuduga musim dingin telah datang. Dengan lemah, aku mencoba bangkit dari ranjang. Aku terpaku melihat butir-butir salju yang menumpuk di jendela. Aku tersadar, ini sudah musim dingin ke 3 semenjak kepergiannya. Aku menghela nafas dengan agak berat. Tak seharusnya aku seperti ini, mungkin, jika kejadian 3 tahun lalu tak terjadi, saat ini aku berada di rengkuhan hangatnya-rengkuhan hangat seorang Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, sudahlah lupakan, itu hanya khayalan dari masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku mencoba mengambil alih pikiran sadarku dari khayalan. Entah mengapa, sekelebat bayangan akan pemuda itu menghujam pikiranku. Senyumnya, tawanya, untaian kata manisnya, juga sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkannya kembali terputar dalam pikiranku.

"Kumohon…..pergilah, Hyuuga." Desisku lemah.

Perasaan aneh yang bergejolak ini kembali muncul, mendesakku untuk menjatuhkan air mata, memohon padaku untuk berteriak keras. Sekeras apapun aku melawan, rasa itu mengambil alih segalanya. Aku kalah, aku berteriak serta menangis dalam diam.

Aku mencoba mengembalikan suasana normal, ketika suara ketukan pintu terdegar. Tanpa perlu kurespon, pintu kayu tua itu terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sosok kakak yang begitu berharga untukku.

"Sasuke, kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini?" Ujarnya lembut beserta senyum cerah yang bisa

menenangkan siapapun. Tapi aku tahu, itu tak secerah senyum kakak yang dulu. Senyumnya kini berbeda, senyumnya kini terlukiskan…..penderitaan.

Dia berjalan kearahku yang masih duduk diam di sisi ranjang. Dia menepuk kepalaku

dengan sangat lembut. Senyumnya tak hilang, bahkan sorot matanya pun berusaha menipu daya akan kondisinya.

"Siap untuk terapi hari ini, Sasuke?" nada suaranya dibuat-buat agar menunjukkan semangat.

Aku mengangguk pelan, aku menatap matanya-mata hitam kelam yang sama persis denganku. Sungguh, aku melihat kesedihan disana. Terburuknya adalah aku melihat sedikit percik keputus-asaan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sasuke, kau membuatku takut." dia memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya yang jarang dilihat oleh orang lain. Kakak terus menatapku, perlahan aku melihat sorot matanya yang makin melemah. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarikku dalam pelukannya, pelukan kekhawatiran seorang kakak.

"Sampai kapan, Sasuke? Kau tak perlu tersiksa seperti ini. Dia takkan kembali."

Aku mengerti yang diucapkan kakak, sangat mengerti. Tapi entah mengapa, ada percik rasa berharap kalau omongan kakak sama sekali tidak benar-ia akan kembali padaku. Bisakah aku mengharapkan itu? Tak ada titik yang salah bukan ketika kau merasakan cinta? Walaupun kemudian cinta itu pergi meninggalkanmu, dan kehancuran yang menjemputmu.

Ya, aku benar-benar berharap, karena ada rasa cinta yang terkubur terlalu dalam. Dan aku harap, semuanya mengetahui hal itu, mengetahui betapa aku menginginkan Nejiku kembali disisiku.

"Kadang cinta hanya akan membuatmu sakit, Sasuke. Sehingga kau harus merelakannya." ujar kakak dengan lembut, perkataannya seakan menolak argumen dalam pikiranku tadi. Aku menatap kakakku, yang kini mencoba membantuku untuk duduk di kursi roda. Aku terhempas duduk di atas kursi itu, kakak mencoba memberikan posisi yang nyaman untukku berulang kali dengan menarik lenganku, lalu menghempasku lembut .

"Kau ingin bisa seperti dulu, Sasuke? Berjalan dengan kakimu sendiri?" ia memposisikan tubuhnya didepanku, dengan setengah berdiri dan lututnya menjadi tumpuan. Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku ingin segalanya kembali normal, bahkan aku ingin kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu tak pernah ada, sehingga aku tak perlu terduduk lemah dan hidup bertumpu hanya pada kursi roda dan bantuan kakak.

Kakak tersenyum lembut, senyum lembutnya yang asli tanpa beban. Kedua telapak tangannya yang agak dingin membingkai wajahku, dan ia berkata, "Berikan dirimu semangat dan buatlah sebuah kebahagian kekal disini" ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah dadaku. Jujur, aku tak mengerti jelas maksud perkataannya, apa hubungannya kebahagiaan dengan bisa berjalan? Sedikit aneh bukan? Tapi, entah mengapa aku yakin, semua hal yang dia katakan, adalah nasihat yang berarti untukku kelak. Karena aku tahu, dan aku sangat yakin, kakakku, Uchiha Itachi adalah pria terbaik yang bisa menyusun kehidupan menjadi lebih baik.

Kakak bangkit lalu berjalan ke belakangku, ia mendorong perlahan kursi roda yang kunaiki. Diam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluk kakakku ini, mengucapkan terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah ia berikan kepadaku. Entah mengapa, rasanya tak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut ini. Aku tahu, mungkin jika aku berbicara sedikit saja padanya itu akan membantu mengangkat sedikit bebannya, sebagai kepala Uchiha saat ini. Tapi aku terlalu jahat, bahkan aku tak bisa mengatakan satu hal pun yang membuat ia tersenyum.

Mungkin, penderitaanku memang tak ada bandingannya dengan kakakku, Itachi. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu, kejadian dimana bisnis keluarga Uchiha runtuh, Ayah meninggal, dan ibu yang tak lama menyusulnya karena tekanan batin. Belum lagi, kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kedua kakiku tidak dapat berfungsi, oleh karena itu aku terus menjalani

terapi. Biaya terapi itu tidaklah murah, Itachi harus membiayai hidup kami juga pengobatanku. Ditengah penderitaannya, ia masih harus menyemangatiku, menyemangati pemuda tak berguna yang hancur ditinggal kekasihnya. Padahal aku sendiri tahu, kakak pun sama hancurnya, ia mencoba tegar meskipun orang-orang mengolok-oloknya, karena kesalahan keluarga. Tapi semua itu dirasakannya sendiri, dia menyimpannya. Ia begitu sadar akan tanggung jawab menggatikan ayah. Kadang ingin sekali aku memeluk Itachi ditengah kepusingannya, mencoba menjadi teman berbagi keluh kesahnya. Tapi aku terlalu egois untuk melakukan itu semua. Bahkan aku tidak membiarkan diriku bangkit untuk mengurangi bebannya, aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam dalam lubang bernama cinta. Yang membuatku kini tak berdaya karena ditinggalnya sendiri, dan terus menunggunya dalam sepi.

"Sasuke, nanti aku tak bisa menunggumu terapi, hari ini aku ada pekerjaan yang penting sekali. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menjemputmu." ujar kakak sembari menaruh telur mata sapi di atas roti panggang. Aku menatapnya-menatap kesibukannya yang ganda, dia harus bekerja juga harus mengurus rumah seperti ini. Tak adakah hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu kesibukannya? Aku menarik nafas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya agak berat.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-nii." ucapku sangat pelan. Agaknya kakak kaget dengan ucapanku tadi, dia berbalik dan menepuk kepalaku lembut. Dengan senyum tulusnya dia berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Akan kulakukan semua hal agar kau bisa tersenyum lagi."

Entah, rasanya sakit saja mendengar ucapannya. Aku terlalu menyusahkan kakak. Seharusnya semuanya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya Itachi kini bisa bahagia tanpa memikul penderitaan seperti saat ini.

.  


* * *

.

"Jaga dirimu, Sasuke. Aku titip dia ya suster." senyumnya selagi melambaikan tangan padaku. Lalu, kakak pun menghilang di balik pintu elevator besar itu.

Bau rumah sakit sungguh menusuk indera penciuman, aku tak pernah suka bau ini, sangat tidak suka. Dulu ketika aku masuk kedalam rumah sakit ini untuk terapi pertama, aku tak kuasa untuk menahan isi perut yang terus ingin tumpah dari dalam tubuh ini. Tetapi, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai terbiasa, sudah hampir 3 tahun aku terapi disini membuat semua orang disini sangat menghapalku. Terutama suster yang saat ini sedang mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ruang terapi, namanya Haruno Sakura. Suster yang cukup muda tapi sungguh berbakat-aku dengar itu dari petugas-petugas lain di rumah sakit ini.

Haruno-san yang sudah merawatku terapi disini, sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah hapal mengenai aku dan Itachi-nii. Bahkan tak jarang ia menanyakan hal tentang kakak. Ya, dia menyukai kakak. Sangat tergambar dari sinar matanya setiap dia bertemu dengan kakak. Tapi, Haruno-san bukan salah satu gadis yang nekat. Dia mencoba mendekati kakak secara halus, walaupun kakak tidak meresponnya dengan baik. Karena kakakku masih tergila-gila dengan pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan berparas cantik seperti wanita, namanya Deidara.

"Ah, Sasuke. Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu, bahwa bukan dr. Tsunade yang akan memeriksamu sampai awal musim semi?"

Aku menggeleng perlahan, seingatku suster berambut merah jambu itu belum mengatakan hal mengenai perubahan dokter.

"Dia digantikan sementara oleh muridnya dari kota lain, mudah-mudahan saja dokter baru itu bisa mengertimu. Kudengar, dia masih muda dan sangat tampan loh-Ah astaga! Aku lupa mengambil berkasmu, kau tunggu disini ya, Sasuke!" ujarnya dengan panik lalu berlari entah kemana perginya

Aku memutar kedua bolamataku, selalu saja Haruno-san seperti itu. Aku terdiam di dekat pintu masuk ruang terapi. Bosan rasanya menunggu Haruno-san yang tak kunjung kembali. Perlahan, aku memutar roda pada kursi ini agar berjalan maju. Baru memutar sedikit, entah mengapa rasanya aku melihat sesuatu yang ku kenali masuk kedalam ruang berpintu putih dihadapanku-ruang terapi. Aku tak melihat wajahnya, tapi sungguh aku mengenali rambut seseorang-yang tampaknya adalah seorang dokter-yang masuk kedalam ruang terapi itu. Rambut coklat panjang, yang melambangkan kesan _elegant_.

Dengan ragu serta rasa takut, aku mendorong perlahan pintu itu. Rasa bergemuruh didalam dada tak dapat kututupi karena ketegangan ini. Berusaha sekuat tenaga aku mendorong pintu itu sembari memutar roda kursi ini.

Aku berhasil membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan besar tersebut. Aku tak menemukan siapapun. Apa mungkin aku terlalu berkhayal akan Neji? Tapi sungguh aku melihat seseorang yang memiliki rambut seperti Neji masuk keruangan ini.

Aku mendorong roda itu perlahan, dan mengelilingi ruangan ini. Rasa penasaran menghampiriku, ketika ada keanehan dibalik tirai putih disisi kiri ruangan itu. Aku mendorong roda ke arah tirai itu. Dengan gugup, kusibakkan perlahan kain itu.

Mataku terbelalak melihat pandangan di depanku. Seorang dokter dan perawat yang tengah berciuman mesra dibalik tirai tersebut menjawab rasa penasaranku. Aku hanya melihat wajah sang perawat yang kini merah padam, lalu dia berlari begitu saja sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Aku tak melihat wajah dokter tersebut, aku langsung berbalik tanpa menatap dokter itu. Jijik, itulah yang bisa kuuangkapkan setelah melihat kelakuan asusilanya dengan perawat tadi. Bisa-bisanya seorang dokter melakukan tindakan seperti itu ketika jam kosongnya. _Well_, aku tak menyalahkannya untuk hal itu. Itu haknya. Tapi, tidak bisakah ia melakukannya di tempat lain, toilet misalnya.

Aku merasa kursiku ditahan sehingga aku tak bisa mendorong roda di kursi ini lagi. Pastilah dokter itu yang menahanku.

"Puas dengan yang kau lihat?" ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

Tunggu, aku kenal suara itu. Suara yang dulu selalu menemaniku dikala sepi, suara yang

membuatku terpelosok jauh dalam keindahan cinta. Aku mengenal, sangat mengenal suara dingin itu. Aku menutup mataku, berharap semua ini tidak nyata. Aku ingin bertemu dia kembali, aku ingin Nejiku. Tapi, tidak saat ini. Saat aku kondisiku dalam keterpurukan.

Perlahan dia memutar arah kursi rodaku, aku membuka mataku, memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu. Demi Tuhan, itu benar-benar Hyuuga Neji. Oh astaga! itu benar-benar orang yang meninggalkanku dalam kehancuran 3 tahun silam.

Aku melihat matanya terbelalak, ia sungguh kaget melihatku dihadapannya. Perlahan, dia maju mendekatiku, aku membatu. Aku ingin lari saat ini juga. Aku tak ingin melihat besit kecewanya akan fisikku sekarang.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke?" ucapnya memastikan sembari memandangku seakan betul-betul tak percaya. Aku menggerakkan kursi rodaku mundur, ketika Neji mencoba menyentuhku dengan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membelai perawat wanita tadi.

Aku melihat matanya memancarkan kesedihan, yang entah sedih akan mengapa.

Aku tak ingin lama menatapnya, rasanya dadaku nyeri sekali melihatnya. Tak kusangka bertemunya justru akan sesakit ini. Kukira, aku akan bahagia setelah bertemu dengannya, tetapi mengapa rasanya justru tercabik-cabik dari dalam? Ini salah, sangat salah. Mengapa justru segalanya menjadi terasa seperti ini?

Pemuda berbalut jas putih khas dokter itu segera memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku tak dapat menghindar dari sentuhan itu, badanku kini sungguh lemas dibuatnya. Titik demi titik air mataku jatuh membasahi pundak Neji. Aku rindu sekali, terlalu rindu sampai rasanya aku sangat hancur. Aku tak bisa terus seperti ini, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya. Aku…entahlah sulit sekali rasanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada. Semuanya seakan tercampur dalam satu wadah, yang membuatku seakan harus meledak.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" matanya menyorot sedih terhadapku. Aku melepaskan rengkuhannnya dengan paksa dan mencoba untuk memandangnya sinis-menutupi perasaan asliku.

"Maaf dokter. Tapi, bukankah tidak sopan anda memeluk seorang pasien yang bahkan tidak mengenali anda?" lidahku terasa kelu setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Neji karena perkataanku tadi, tetapi jelas dari wajahnya dia sungguh terkejut akibat ucapanku.

"kau tidak ingat padaku, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu.

Aku menangkap suaranya yang bergetar halus ditelingaku. Tapi aku berbohong, aku menggeleng padanya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga aku berbohong padanya saat ini. Aku dulu ingin menemuinya lagi, aku ingin dimilikinya lagi, bahkan aku masih mencintainya sama seperti dulu. Tapi, mengapa justru saat ini aku berbohong dihadapannya? Maafkan aku, Tuhan.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku, Uchiha Sasuke?" ulangnya ingin memastikan.

Sekali lagi aku berbohong tanpa sebab kepadanya. Tiba-tiba dipikiranku ada hal yang mendorongku untuk berbohong, aku ingin melupakan masa lalu, masa-masa bersama Neji. Apa karena mungkin aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan perawat tadi sehingga aku seperti ini? Entahlah, pikiran itu mendadak singgah dipikiranku saat ini. Dulu aku mengharapkannya kembali, setelah bertemu dengannya, kenapa kini aku justru melupakan segalanya? Aku tak tahu apakah ini salah atau benar, tapi kini dihadapanku ada seorang Hyuuga yang kunanti selama tiga tahun-yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Nejiku. Aku tak ingin seperti dulu, melanjutkan semuanya yang tertunda, lalu akan membiarkannya meninggalkanku lagi. Aku ingin menutup semuanya. Aku tak ingin semuanya terulang sama suatu saat nanti. Biarlah, untuk sementara waktu, aku cukup berpura dan menahan perih yang membuatku seakan ingin meronta. Biarlah jika memang kami harus memulai lagi segalanya dari awal yang berbeda.

Mungkin suatu saat kepura-puraan ini akan menghasilkan hal baik untuk aku dan Neji, atau mungkin hal terburuk diakhir nanti. Tak ada yang bisa meramalkan bukan? Tidak aku, dia ataupun orang lain.

Kata-kata cinta yang dulu selalu terngiang kini berganti dengan kata maaf, hanya kata itu yang terus menggema dalam ruang kosong hatiku saat ini, ini dosa, ini salah. Aku tahu, sangat tahu akan itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini selain berbohong kepada Hyuuga Neji. _**Maaf…**_

_**.  


* * *

.  
**_

"Bagus, Uchiha-san. Kini ayun tungkai kananmu perlahan." perintahnya berganti lagi. Neji tidak memanggilku Sasuke lagi, kami benar-benar seperti orang yang baru bertemu sebagai dokter dan pasien.

Aku mengayunkan tungkaiku perlahan sesuai perintahnya. Agak nyeri sehingga aku berdesis cukup keras. Tapi aku tak ingin menyerah, aku tak ingin terlihat sebagai Sasuke yang lemah dihadapannya-meskipun dengan kondisi berpura-pura tak mengenal.

"Uchiha-san, tak perlu dipaksakan. Apakah disini terasa sakit?" Neji menyentuh permukaan kulitku, entah mengapa rasanya darahku seakan berdesir, aku menjadi gugup, tetapi rasa nyeri di dada ini semakin kuat. Aku ingat bagaimana Neji terakhir kali menyentuhku saat itu. Senyumnya yang hangat, selalu menenggelamkanku dalam lautan kebahagiaan sementara, sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk bernapas dan kembali kepermukaan.

"Uchiha-san?" ulangnya karena tak ada respon dariku dipertanyaan sebelumnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, padahal aku pun tak tahu apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Ia menurunkan kaki pelan, hingga menyentuh permukaan, begitu lembut, sama seperti dulu.

Neji menatapku dalam, rasa sedih terpancar kuat disana. Aku tak dapat membohongi diriku, aku masih terlalu mencintainya, aku tidak bisa untuk terus seperti ini, walaupun ini pertemuan pertamaku dengannya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Tangan Neji terjulur untuk menggenggam tanganku. Lagi-lagi, aku menolaknya. Aku segera meletakkan tanganku diatas roda. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menepuk kepalaku lembut sekali sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Cukup dengan hari ini, kita akan bertemu lagi esok lusa. Jaga kondisimu baik-baik, Uchiha-san. Percaya padaku, kemajuanmu sangat baik, tak lama lagi pasti kakimu berfungsi baik." Ujarnya panjang lebar sambil terus tersenyum padaku. Angin hangat seakan menggetarkan hatiku karena Neji. Aku hanya mengangguk merespon dirinya.

Tak ada hal menjadi topik pembicaraan kami-sama persis seperti dulu, kami lebih banyak diam ketika berdua-Neji mengantarku ke tempat Haruno-san berjaga. Aku tak tahu mengapa, aku benar-benar ingin memeluk Neji saat ini. Aku merindukannya, Aku ingin membuka kebohonganku tadi, tetapi sulit sekali menghilangkan rasa sakit serta takut ini menahanku untuk melakukan segalanya.

Neji berhenti mendorong kursi rodaku dan kami berhenti didepan sebuah taman rumah sakit. Aku dapat merasakan dia menunduk dan mensejajarkan bibirnya di telingaku.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak mengingatku, Sasuke? Apakah kau tak tahu bagaimana rasa rindu akanmu seakan membakar jiwaku? Kumohon maafkan aku yang bodoh ini karena meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." ujarnya dengan getar suara yang seakan menuntut diriku. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sudah mengumpul sejak tadi, perlahan titik-titik air itu menetes. Pandanganku mengabur karena air yang tertumpah. Aku dapat merasakan lengan kekar Neji melingkari bahuku, dan ia mencium puncak kepalaku. Tuhan, mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kenapa rasa bahagia ini harus bercampur dengan perihnya luka lama? Kenapa kau membiarkanku jatuh lebih dalam di lubang itu? Tolong, jangan biarkan aku seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Neji. _**Maafkan aku, yang telah membohongimu…**_

_**.  


* * *

.  
**_

"_Sasuke! Maaf aku terlambat lagi." peluh Neji menetes dari wajah tampannya yang pucat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kini marah kepadanya._

"_Sudah, 6 kali, Neji-kun! Apakah aku harus mentolerir ketelatanmu terus?"_

_Neji mencoba menahn tawanya akibat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang sangat tidak biasa-seperti anak gadis._

"_Geez, jangan tertawa, Neji-kun! Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau terlambat datang menjemputku lagi" Sasuke benar-benar marah, dan jalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Neji dibelakang. Tapi sebuah lengan pucat melingkari leher Sasuke dengan lembut tak ingin menyakiti. Neji melonggarkan rengkuhannya, dan mencium dahi Sasuke._

"_Meski kau akan meninggalkanku, tapi aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aishiteru, Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum dalam hatinya, ia merekam baik perkataan Neji-semua perkataan kekasihnya itu.  


* * *

_

To Be Continued

Next: Winter; The Past (1)


End file.
